Sudden Realisation
by Cold-hearted Queen Of Nerds
Summary: What happens you mix nightmares, complicated relationships and one angry sister you get Sudden Realisation. What is all Katniss needs is a little push? Find out here. Set after the tour but before the Quarter Quell announcement. One chapter M rated but advance notice will be given.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Folks,**

 **I'm back with an all new Hunger Games fanfic, but unlike my other one this one happens after the Victory Tour but before the Quarter Quell. The first few chapters will be a little short to get the story into the flow but hold on with me they will get longer when we get into the grit of the story.**

 **So without further do I give you, Sudden Realisation**

* * *

Katniss's body jack-knifed upward, her throat burning as the screams continued clawing their way out. The door of her bedroom flew open as she struggled frantically with the sheets twisted around her body.

"Katniss," a soft voice says. "Sssh, I'm here. You're okay."

Katniss fought against the arms, lashing out in fear as thoughts of Rue and Marvel swamp her mind. Finally, the tone and familiarity of the voice penetrated the fog of fear that had settled over her. Katniss would know that voice anywhere, and began to relax.

The tears roll down her cheeks in an unending stream as Peeta cautiously wraps his arms around her. She sank into his sturdy warmth as she cried.

"I'm never going to be okay," she manages to say through her tears. "I keep dreaming of her, of losing her, and it hurts Peeta. It hurts so much I can hardly stand it."

He holds me tightly, stroking the damp strands of hair clinging to her forehead back, until she was too worn out to do anything but lay limply against him.

"How did you even know?" she mumbles, her eyelids felt heavy as exhaustion hit.

"Prim," Peeta says simply, "Your mother is at a call and she couldn't wake you so she came and got me since I helped on the Victory Tour."

"I'm sorry Peeta."

"Don't be," he replies. He expected to hear her argue back but instead he felt the steady rise and fall of her chest and her soft breathing against his neck. Realising that she had fallen asleep, he gently lowered back down onto the bed, unable to resist the urge to lay a kiss on forehead before leaving the room without a sound. With a deep sigh and suppressing the feelings he felt once again he quickly proceeded back downstairs much wanting to get back to his own house and bed.

"Why do you do?"

Peeta jumped at the sudden voice to his left and turned on his heels to face the speaker.

"Dear God Prim, I thought you would know better than to scare a victor" Peeta teases with a friendly smile.

"Don't ignore the question Peeta," she demands. She sat with her arms folded in one of the arm chairs not at all looking like the young 12-year-old she was.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Peeta says ignoring her question completely.

"I'm 12 Peeta I don't go to bed till 10:30 unlike Katniss; anyway, she will be awake again in half an hour, she never sleeps for long after a nightmare," she informs him, which he nodded to as he was the same, "Now the question Peeta!"

"Because I love her" he whispers and was out the front door before she could responded.

With a heavy sigh, Prim got up and began making Katniss's sleeping draft as it wouldn't be long before she would be down again.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think in your feedback.**

 **Heidi x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Katniss woke once again with a start as she sat up in bed, quickly calming her breaths she turned her head to the side and glanced her clock; the time read 10:17 only a few hours after she went to bed. She suddenly remembered waking up before hand and turned to her side hoping to still see Peeta asleep next to her like he did on train but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Why would he stay?" she thought. With some effort, she forced herself out of bed brushing her hand through her hair and slipping her cardigan on as she began trudging downstairs to grab her sleeping draft.

The house was eerily quiet as she made her way down the wooden staircase, assuming her sister had gone to bed already she wondered why she couldn't hear her mother's footsteps in the kitchen or the fire going in the lounge but then she remembered Peeta telling her she called to someone in the Seam. Her relationship with her mother had improved massively since she had returned and never liked it when she was called out in the middle of the night; she may have grown up in Seam but she knew unpleasant company liked to walk the streets at night.

Already shaken up from her nightmares, she quickly banished the thoughts from her mind and made a swift walk towards the kitchen. As usual the red liquid sat ready for her on the kitchen counter, prepared by Prim obviously after she went to get Peeta. She never liked the taste of the stuff always left behind a bitter sickly feeling but if she wanted to at least have a few hours' sleep tonight she would have to drink it. As she brought the glass to her lips she heard the sound of a book being closed and placed on the table in the corner and turned to find her sister curled up in one of the arm chairs and old-worn blanket draped across her legs.

"Primrose," Katniss scolded placing the drink back down on the side, "you should be in bed. You have school in the morning!"

Prim just rolled her eyes and a slight scowl merged on her lips as she glared at her sister, "What did you do to Peeta?" she asked simply.

Katniss felt her cheeks burn slightly but quickly hid it by turning her back to Prim and began refolding a towel that lay on the table, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Prim demanded as she stood up from the table, "That boy was so full of life before"

"The games do that to you Primrose!" Katniss yelled, spinning around to her sister

"This was not just the games Katniss!" Prim yelled, "He was still full of life afterwards but you did something to him."

"He's perfectly fine, just adjusting like I am"

"Oh, come on Katniss, that boy that all that ran out of here early nearly in tears is not the same person I think you are seeing," Prim scoffed.

"What?" Katniss whispered, she really didn't think she had changed Peeta that much.

"He loves you Katniss!" Prim all but screamed at her, "He proposed to you to save YOUR life. He runs to YOUR rescue every time. I hear him at night screaming YOUR name in his nightmares."

"I KNOW PRIM!" Katniss finally screamed, "I KNOW I BROKE HIS HEART!"

A silence falls between the two sisters, Katniss's hand goes to her mouth as she realises what she said and her brain racks for a way to get out of the situation and back to bed where she feels safe.

"Then why do you push him away?" Prim asked gently, "Why do you push a way someone who clearly wants to help you?"

"Because I love him" Katniss said without realising. Even Prim stands in surprise at her sister's sudden realisation but a smile creeps onto her face as she watches Katniss realise what she's saying herself. "Because I love him" she repeated.

"I love Peeta Mellark" Katniss smiled to herself, her words hit fer with full force.

"Then go to tell him," Prim encouraged.

Without another word needing to be said, Katniss throws on a pair of boots, running past her mother on her way out of the door she doesn't even hear her call after her as she sprints across the road separating her and Peeta's house. She managed to stop herself just before she runs into the door, taking a moment for her breath to return to her evenly, she knocks of the door three times before her nerve could get the better of her. The next few moments pass in slow motion as she hears nothing from the other side and just as she's about to turn around the door swings open revealing a bed head Peeta staring at her with large confused eyes.

"Katniss?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Katniss?"_

Without thinking, Katniss surged forward, kicking the door closed behind her and locking her lips with Peeta's who's remained still beneath hers for several moments before giving back just a much passion as she was given. They stayed like this for some time before the need for oxygen became apparent and Peeta pulled away but left his forehead lent against hers, their breath mingling together between them.

"Katniss?" Peeta broke the silence breathlessly, "What are you doing?"

"I love you," she whispered as her eyes close.

She felt Peeta pull away from her slightly and his breath quicken, "What?"

Slowly opening her eyes, she locked her gaze onto Peeta's who's ocean blue eyes where filled with confusion but she could detect a hint of hope swimming behind them.

Katniss took a slight step closer to him resting her hands on his cheeks and guided his lips towards her and just before they touched she whispered "I love you Peeta Mellark"

"I love you too," he whispered in return before his lips softly touched hers in slow and passionate kiss. Katniss pulled away far too quickly for his liking but her gaze never left his, "you have no idea how long I wanted her you say that."

"I'm so sorry Peeta," she said with tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, I was just so scared to love you and to be loved."

"Shhh it's okay Kat," he soothed as he guided her onto the sofa and of the hall, "I understand"

"Can I ask why the sudden realization?" Peeta asked.

"Prim," she whispered back, "one angry prim"

Peeta chuckled but asked no further into the matter. For some time, they just sat in silence no sounds coming from the house since Peeta's family never moved away from bakery he was all alone in this house. She doesn't know how long they sat cuddled up together before the thought crossed her mind at first, she dismissed it as being too soon but then when she thought it through it's all she wanted to do.

"Let's do a toasting?" She turned to look at Peeta and was meet by a confused expression, "We're supposed to be getting married in a few months anyway, let's not let Snow take this away from us. Let's do a toasting"

Peeta sat in silence for some moments as he thought it over, "Are you asking me to marry you Katniss?" he smiled, "Go get the bread from your mums"

That was the tradition: Bread from the Bride's family and the knife from the Groom's to represent what each person was supposed to bring to the relationship, didn't really apply to them thou.

"That mean you're saying yes?"

"Yes, Katniss I will marry you"

Katniss launched herself from the sofa and headed towards the door, at the last moment she pocked her head back around, "Get the knife of Haymitch" and then she was off out the door.

When Katniss reached her home, she didn't think of the people sleeping when she pounded into the kitchen to find her mother still awake, "Katniss!?"

"I need a loaf of bread?" she asked breathless.

"What?"

Footsteps could be heard coming downstairs and Prim arrived in the door looking like she had just woke up which she probably did have; Katniss would feel guilty any other night but not tonight, "Katniss what are you doing back? What happened with Peeta?"

Katniss took a moment to compose herself before politely asking, "Please can I have a loaf of bread of you mother?"

Katniss's mother continued to look confused at her daughter until it hit her and handed a loaf of bread from the side across to her without another word. Katniss yelled a quick thank you to her as she ran back outside to Peeta's but could hear Prim squeal echo around the street.

By the time, she gets back Peeta is stood in the halfway with a knife in hand which she recognized from it nearly stabbing her on a few occasions. Without a word, Peeta grabbed her hand and lead her towards a large fireplace, he knelt and carefully arranged the wood. Katniss took a box of matches from the mantle and light the piece of kindling Peeta held in his hands. They knelt together covering each other hands they light the fire, watching in silence as it slowly grows from a small flame to a blazing fire. Peeta turned away slightly to carefully slice the loaf of bread and push onto the toasting fork.

Pulling Katniss onto his lap, Peeta shuffled closer to the fireplace to allow better access to the fire. He asked the same question he asked during the hunger games, "Together?" he asked, his eyes blazing with the reflection of the kindled flame.

"Together" she whispered smiling, her hand laced with his before they both placed the bread above the flame. The orange red flame burned brightly, morphing the bread into a browny golden shade. The smell of toast filled the air and lingered in their noses.

They turned towards each other before both smiled and took a bite into each other's toasts in sync.

"You love me real or not real?" He asked as he swallowed the bread, though the answer was clear as day…well night.

"Real," she replied flashing one of those rare smiles that reached her eyes, "You will always love me?"

"Always," he replied kissing her forehead, "always Katniss Mellark."

Katniss grinned at her new title. She was attached to her old last name, her last connection to her father. But Mellark sounded right. She was Katniss Everdeen but she's now Katniss Mellark. She was pulled from her thoughts when Peeta walked out the room at what she assumed was his bedroom from the sound of his footsteps above her before returning once again to his place by the fire. In his hands, he held a small leather box which he opened to reveal two beautifully simple silver bands one slightly wider than the other.

"I thought..." Peeta stammered, "Well when we got married in the Capital I thought you wouldn't want a have to wear fancy wedding rings so I got these instead."

"Oh Peeta, I love them!" Katniss whispered, he always thought of her even when she was breaking his heart. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt his thumb on her cheek; slowly wiping it away he allowed his hand to drift over her shoulder and down her left arm before raising in slowly and placing her ring on her finger.

In turn Katniss picked up the other ring and placed in on his finger, she cupped his cheek lovingly and looked up into the ocean of his eyes and said, "I think you may kiss the bride, Mr Mellark"

"With pleasure Mrs. Mellark"

The kiss they shared couldn't be described with words with the explosion of passion and hunger they both feel; the hunger deep in her stomach grows with each passing moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry for the wait but been swamped with GCSE season. Anyway this is an M rated chapter so you can skip if you want to. THis is my first attempt at this so give me a break okay? :)**

 **Heidi x**

* * *

The kiss quickly became more and more heated and Katniss tips her head back, exposing her neck to him. Peeta broke the kiss and breathed against her skin softly and then kissed her throat. His lips and tongue gently play against her throat, slowly kissing left and right, up and down.

"We…should go to bed" she said, barely a whisper but Peeta didn't move from her neck. It seemed she didn't even want to listen to her own words as her body made no resistance when he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and capturing her lips. The kiss wasn't short and hard, instead it was long, passionate and his tongue was begging entrance to her mouth, pressing against her sweet, pink lips.

She parted her lips, her tongue meeting his inside her mouth, engaging in a slow, sensual dance of their own, oblivious on what happening outside. She came to the stunning conclusion that she didn't know what to do. For that whole minute, which felt like an eternity, Peeta was calling the shots; he brought her body close to his, he started the kiss, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and he was showing signs of wanting her... clear by keeping her near.

But in the back of her mind, she began to understand his actions. How his tongue battled hers for dominance, how he was pressing their incredibly warm bodies together, his torturous hands sliding up and down her sides, even ghosting her legs; he wanted to take this to the bed ... he wanted her, right here and now.

Her body and heart screamed in agreement to his erotic actions; screaming to her conscience that this was the right course of action, flinging off her clothes and letting him take her. Her mind was desperately trying to convince her that this was just a heat of the moment thing, that only bad things could come if they did this, that they shouldn't run the risk.

But his actions spoke otherwise. He was in no rush to take her, even if he was hiding it. It was weird, but she could tell that he wasn't doing what he was just because the heat of the moment ... no, there was something behind it. She had no time to think more about it as she felt her trousers loosen, and only then felt Peeta trying to pull it away from her. Against her better judgement, she lifted herself in the air for two seconds, enough time to pull them from under her and throw it on the floor. With the trousers, out of the way, he pulled her onto his lap, not once stopping the tongue duel in her mouth.

At this point, she couldn't help the moans escaping her, every time he wrapped his tongue round hers, or even tried sucking on it. Her hands, meanwhile, made their way to his luscious locks, pulling on them, raking her fingers through them causing remarkable, throaty moans to emanate from her lover... moans she's never heard before. Soon it became a personal duel; who could leave the other more speechless. Katniss had moved her hands from his hair right down to his waist and had begun rubbing the growing length in his pants. This resulted in Peeta exiting her mouth to hold in pleasured gasps, but only came out as harsh exhales. Peeta's hand, meanwhile, found its way underneath her shirt and began feeling around on her toned stomach; the cold touch sending shivers along her body. If that didn't get her, his hand grasping her right breast, still covered by her bra, did.

She decided that the clothes were a huge obstacle and stopped her massage of his length, much to his disappointment. She got her fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and began lifting it up. Peeta reluctantly removed his hand from underneath her shirt and raised them up, allowing her to remove his shirt, leaving his tone abdomen, perfect chest, finely tuned arms to bask in the candle light. As soon as she removed his shirt, he returned the favour, while she raised her hands almost immediately, waiting for him to. He then helped her undo her braid, allowing her hair to fall in one, huge tsunami of brown.

Peeta took all her beauty in ... perched on his lap, right hand over his heart as she stared longingly into his eyes while he did the same. She was just a sight to behold, her toned stomach, bra and her toned arms as well and hair, untied and hanging freely behind her; she had to be a direct descendant of a goddess. And with the small traces of sweat glistening in the faint candle light, their hunger to satisfy each other increased tenfold. He captured her lips again, laying her down on the floor, hands gliding along her sides, making her squirm underneath him while she ran her fingers up and down his perfect back. She could feel all the muscles tightening and loosening depending on his angle and where his arms were along her body and that unintentional action was just driving her insane. She felt his muscles moving; she wanted to feel that one muscle move inside her.

But as usual, Peeta's rational side made him slow down a bit.

"Katniss" he moaned, pulling back from the kiss. Starved from his kisses, she replaced her lips with the vulnerable skin of his neck, gliding her lips along the sensitive skin, planting kisses, hickeys and letting his tongue leave its own path on it. "A- Huh ... A-are you ... su-sure ... Oh!" he moaned, helpless to fight back against the sexual pleasure it was creating for him.

"I've ... never been ... so ... sure ... Peeta" she moaned in between kisses.

"Bu-B-But" he moaned but stopped his sentence when he stared right into those forest green eyes, directly below him, her auburn hair spread out wildly. That was all Peeta needed to know.

She wrapped her hands around his back and pulled herself up, not much distance to cover though, to place chaste kisses along his jaw, leading up to his ear and whispered two words that sent him over the edge.

"Take me"

That was all he needed. They stumble, like Haymitch on one of his benders, twisting and turning to make their way to his-their bedroom. Katniss pulled at his remaining clothes in the process of dragging him down onto the bed when he pulled back slightly and smiled at her before pinning her to the bed, moving his hands underneath her body and moving them up her back, their target, her bra. Knowing what he was going for, she arched her back upward, smacking their flat stomachs unintentionally but revelling in the shock waves created when their skin met each other. He found the clasp of her bra and made quick work of it, tossing it onto the floor where all clothing belonged. He pushed himself back up to gaze upon her.

He rested his hands on the sides of her hip as he stared at her chest. This was the first time he was seeing her like this and he wanted to take it all in. She on the other hand felt a bit uncomfortable, not at him straddling her, but as he stared intently at his chest. She wasn't sure if they were what he was expecting or if he was expecting more or if he didn't like them ... what if he didn't like them?

"D-do y-you like them?" she stuttered, and she asked it in such a meek tone that he glanced at her, with a shocked expression before reaching out and taking hold of her left breast. She gasped at the sudden cold and warmth his hand gave.

He lowered his head and enveloped her nipple in his mouth, creating a loud moan from her. She could feel him flick it with his tongue time and time again, while sucking on the closed space. His other hand grabbed her other breast, massaging it, creating only more sensations that she could never dream of experiencing. Peeta was enjoying this. He was making her create these sounds; sounds only he would hear from her and she was doing it willingly. He removed his mouth and proceeded to give her other breast the same attention, while his hands changed shifts as well. While his one hand held her breast, the other began gliding down her abdomen, to the hem of her underwear, quickly slipping below them right over her entrance.

She gasped as his hand came over her ... massaging the folds of her entrance while his mouth and hand worked on one of her breasts.

'How is he doing that?' was all her mind kept asking. To her dismay though, he stopped his assault on her breast, and came up to her face. "They're perfect, Katniss ... just perfect" he said, pulling back up and looking deep into her green irises. She couldn't help but return the grin.

"I think it's time to lose the underwear, don't you?" he asked in an uncannily deep, raw voice. She could only widen her eyes and grin in anticipation at what this Peeta was about to do to her. He got into a kneeling position, further down and began pulling her underwear towards him. She lifted her hip so it would slide down more easily and soon her underwear were on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

There she was, stark naked in front of him and all his. Peeta couldn't help but feel this primordial instinct take hold of him as he watched his partner shoot him a seductive grin and angling her body very discreetly to entice him even more. But soon he laid his eyes on her perfect sex, just waiting for him to explore it. She followed his gaze and seeing where it went, she spread her legs wide open, allowing him to see the full package. Thankfully he had a big bed, allowing him to lie down and place his head between her thighs, taking in the wonderful sight of her pink and already moist folds. He ran a finger along the entrance, testing to see what her reactions would be. To his delight, she squirmed to his touches, even pushing her hips towards him, urging to him to go further.

He attacked her sex with his tongue, running it up, down and across her entrance; causing the woman in front of him to let out a full barrage of moans that were music to his ears. "P-Peeta ... please!" she whined. Katniss Ever- Mellark never whined. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders, bringing him in and commanding him to not hold back. Thank the Gods she felt that way because he was becoming more curious by the second to what she really tasted like, and so he took the plunge, burying his tongue deep inside her. Her hands shot towards his hair and clamped down on him, keeping him where he was so he couldn't pull his tongue out. She could feel the small muscle working its magic inside her; licking her folds, even trying to push deeper into her. Oh, did she wish he could. Her moans and gasps of pleasure were pushing him on, each sound she made giving him more confidence.

"Ah!" she squealed, when she felt his teeth nibble on her skin just surrounding her sex. She looked up at him and she could tell he was grinning, even though his mouth hid away between her thighs. With effort, he pulled his head back, even though she tried so hard to keep his mouth there but rejoiced when she felt a another spasm when two fingers slipped their way into her, immediately settling into a thrusting motion; in and out in a tortuously slow fashion, while his thumb rubbed her sensitive skin in circles, just outside her entrance.  
He loved seeing her squirm underneath him, and it brought such pleasure for him to know that only he could do that to her and she would only allow him.

"P-Peeta" she moaned, her hands roaming to her breasts, performing the same actions he did on her, just to arouse herself even more for what was to come. And the look she created, coupled with her graceful and seductive body movements due to his fingers, he understood what she wanted.

He pulled his fingers out of her, and began to undo the straps of his pants, while she moved backwards along the bed, to rest her head on the soft pillows. He got out of his pants and underwear in quick time, revealing his fully erect length. She could only gaze upon the body part that would soon be deep inside her ... it was bigger than she expected and boy was she glad she was wrong about the size of his cock. He crawled forward to her; she gladly spread her legs apart to make room for him and he lined himself with her as soon as he was within reach.

She was waiting to feel it plunge inside her, but he had the audacity to tease her even more by rubbing his length against her entrance.

"Peeeta" she prolonged his name. "Stop ... teasing ... me!"

With a reluctant grin, he pushed his length inside her, causing her eyes to widen and him to close his eyes and give off a throaty exhale. She, on the other hand, grimaced and whimpered a bit, trying to make herself more comfortable against the pillows and mattress. They were both virgins until this moment, but unfortunately for her, she had to bare the pain. She closed her eyes after her initial reaction and her mouth curved into a frown of slight pain; her cavern was being stretched by a ridiculous amount, but she'd be damned if she let a tear escape her.

The many stories she's heard about this moment; how it was painful and you had to suck it in and the let the man have his way with you; Peeta stopped when his whole length wasn't still inside her, seeing the discomfort on her face. He placed his hands beside her head to support himself and brought his lips down to her neck, planting soft, chaste kisses.

"Do you ... want me ... to stop?" he breathed out. "We ... don't have to ... if it hurts you"

'Oh Peeta ... always the gentleman.'

"No ... just ... get it over with" she said quickly. Peeta gave one more look, and she nodded, encouraging him on. With one long, slow push, he was finally inside her and without question, he waited for her to adjust to this new sensation.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer to her, where his face, neck and shoulders would be easy access to her lips. No words were needed. Peeta waited patiently for her to signal for him to start; even though being insider her, feeling the heat her body produced and how here walls gripped his length, it's amazing he had such self-control. Soon, her gasps gave way for short, deep breaths and her eyes gave him the signal to start. So, slowly, he pulled out, only until his tip was all that was in her and pushed back in.

The sensation was beyond magical as she felt her walls tighten around him again. 'Is this how it was going to be until he came?'

Her thoughts screeched to a halt when he pulled out and pushed right back in, creating a sensation that was twice the first one. 'Oh yes, it is.' She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pressing him against her and unknowingly, allowed for deeper penetration ... and she felt it.

Even though his cock might have pushed further in by a centimetre or less, it felt like he pushed in a whole inch, stretching her even further apart.

"Peeta" she moaned, and her voice, even in itself had a dramatic effect on him.

The way she moaned his name, clawed his back and tightened her grip on him was oh so arousing for the man atop of her. He couldn't even begin to fathom that he was making her moan like that; that he would be the only one to have that effect on her.

He could feel each centimetre of her walls grip his length every time he pushed in and pulled out, as if refusing to let him move; and the friction it created between his length and her folds just made them want to repeat it again and again ... and again, no matter how long they lasted in this position. Without stopping his rhythm, he leaned down and captured her lips, moaning into them while her hands traced and raked along the muscles of his back. As a counter move, to prevent him escaping his lips, she wrapped an arm around his neck and let the other one explore his perfect chest; her fingers leaving trails of scorched skin in their wake.

"Don't ... huh ... stop ...oh God!" she moaned in a high-pitched tone as he hit her G-spot for the first time, increasing her fluid production that lubricated his length by the second, allowing to press on deeper into unknown territories.

While his length explored her mysterious cavern, his hands made sure to familiarize themselves with every curve, every sensitive spot and every hot spot on her skin; running his hands along her thighs, her sides, hips, arms, shoulders, neck, although his lips had her neck fully memorized.

Katniss was doing her bit of exploring as well with her hands, lips and eyes; eyeing his chest and tone stomach with a predatory hunger, planting hungry kisses on his shoulder, chest and letting her fingers dance across his stomach; all in all, while feeling his length carve deeper into her.

"You're so beautiful" he moaned into her neck, beginning to speed up his rhythm. He was getting close; he could feel it. It wouldn't be long until he had to release into her. He just hoped she reached her climax before his, allowing her to feel satisfied before completing the act.

"Yes ... fuck Peeta ... I'm close" she moaned into his, already sweaty shoulder. This prompted him to double his speed; instead of quick, soft thrusts, he had doubled it to pure, unadulterated, rams, creating a slapping noise every time his pelvis met hers.

"Peeta!" she screamed into the chilly air in his room, as she felt a shock wave of spasms hit her. If it wasn't for her grip on his neck, she would have collapsed right onto the mattress.  
He could feel her fluids shower his length; combined with the constriction of her walls on him, he was sent over the edge. With one final push, he buried himself deep into her and with a throaty moan, he came inside her.

As soon as he was done, he pulled out and collapsed beside her, promptly pulling up the sheets to cover their naked bodies against the frigid air that they suddenly realized was present.

Katniss immediately cuddled right up to him, refusing to let the cold air ruin her mood, by taking safety in the warmth of the covers and her lover's body.

With one final kiss, they both fell asleep after what was their most emotionally life changing night of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

The early morning sun shone brightly through the open window, casting rays of gold around the room and an especially bright silver ray shone from the band dancing across Katniss eyelids until she parted them. Slowly fluttering her eyes open she snuggled further into the covers before shooting up right in bed confused on where she was. Katniss slowly took in the room around her and her memories returned from the night before; clothes thrown everywhere, hanging of varies pieces of furniture and she let out a small giggle as her eyes caught sight of her bra half hanging off the lamp on the other side of room.

"Is that Katniss Everdeen actually giggling I hear?" A muffled voice came from behind her as an arm wrapped around her waist.

Katniss grinned to herself, before turning her head slightly to the side to be captured in the ocean blue eyes, and blinding blonde hair of Peeta, "I think that you meant to say Katniss Mellark, Mr. Mellark."

Peeta grinned like a five-year-old as he planted kiss on her throat before whispering in her ear "We got married last night"

"Did we know?" Katniss replied sarcastically, "and I here I was wondering what this silver band was for!"

"There's the girl I fell in love with."

Katniss felt her heart beat fast in her chest and her stomach filled with a thousand butterflies and how easily he could tell her he loved her and it took her so long to say it herself. Quickly flipping herself and Peeta over so she was on top of him she said with so much love in her voice, "I love you Peeta Mellark"

"I will never tire of hearing you say that. I love you too Katniss Mellark."

They both settled into a comfortable silence snuggled into each other for a few moments before she felt a slight draft up her leg and her state of undress suddenly remembered she blushed a deep shade of red.

"What?" Peeta asked confused.

"We're naked," she giggled which Peeta chuckled in return.

"Well I guess we should get dress then to save you from any more embarrassment," he teased as he began to slip from under her. Suddenly overcome confidence, Katniss gripped onto his arms so he couldn't more in which he returned a confused look, "Kat?"

She smirked at him before putting her lips to his ear and whispering, "No, spend time with your wife more wisely."

Peeta growled as she giggled before flipping them over.

An hour later, Katniss found herself in the kitchen wearing only Peeta's t-shirt making some late breakfast for the pair, never before had she felt so contempt then she did in that moment; no hunger games to worry about, Snow so far from her mind and just having spent the best night sleep in her life, she could get use to this. But of course, peace never lasts long luckily for her the havoc coming her way was the form of her husband late for work at the bakery not anything life threatening.

'Husband? She could get use to that' she thought.

"I'm so late," Peeta called as he ran down the stairs.

"Why do you even still work there?" Katniss called as she poured coffee into a mug for him, "I know we don't like using our money but why would you carry on working with her?"

"It gives me a sense of normality," Peeta sighed taking the cup from her, "How domestic of you?"

"I'm not a completely horrible person," she teased slapping his arm, only for another arm to circle around her waist and pull her close to another body.

"Not horrible at all," Peeta said sincerely, "but I really have to go."

Katniss chuckled as she pulled away, "how about I meet you at the end of your shift and we tell your father and brothers?"

"Perfect plan. I just wish we could make it official at the Justice Building."

"I do to but the Capital would find out," she sighed, "but in 12 tradition we are married"

"I know."

"Now go Peeta before your even more late," Katniss said pushing him towards the door and with that Peeta kissed her and ran out the door. She chuckled to herself as she watched him run across the street towards the gate, once he was out of sight she thought of going into the forest to find Gale but realized she wasn't quite ready for her bubble to be burst so instead decided to spend a few more hours in bed.

"Well it was a long night," she giggled as climbed the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The square is usually rather empty so late in the day, a few individuals wandering between the shops running last minute errands. Tonight, the square is packed, so full that Katniss can't even enter the main body of the city center for all the people, let alone get to the bakery in time to meet Peeta. The crowd is hushed, shifting nervously in a relatively compact space.

Katniss pauses at the edge of the large crowd, desperately trying to figure out the source of a strange whistling cracking sound she can just make out over the frantic beating of her heart. There's no reason for a crowd to have gathered so close to nightfall, especially as snowflakes begin to drop down on them. The Peacekeepers always discourage any type of large gathering. Large crowds tend to get unruly. The only time large crowds are permitted in the square are during the Reaping's, the Victory Tour and...

Gale's suddenly in front of her, features stricken, as that final thoughts skitters away. But not before it flashes a frightening image across her mind. Brands it there before she can find out if it's her own panicked imagination or something so much worse. Gale puts an arm out to try and block her, but she shoves him away.

"Katniss, you don't want to see this," Gale pleads, latching onto her arm and tugging her back around to face him. Putting her back to the square, so she can't possibly see what's beyond. "Just go home. There's nothing you can do."

"Peeta," she moans, knowing what Gale won't say. That the sickeningly wet smack is the sound of Cray's whip against Peeta's back. A sound that she's heard three times since reaching the square without an answering cry from Peeta.

After the fourth, she forces her way past Gale and through the crowd. Katniss has to elbow and shove her way through the onlookers, most of them too shocked to even register her presence. Katniss uses their distraction to her advantage and slips to the very front of the crowd, Gale shouting in her wake.

"No!"

The scream pushes its way past her lips before she can even fully comprehend what she's seeing. Peeta's slumped on his knees, his bright head bowed forward towards his chest. The only thing keeping him upright is the rope binding his hands to the worn wooden post. The tail of a squirrel nailed to the same post barely brushes his limp fingers. Peeta's coat and shirt lie in a tangled heap a few feet away, exposing his back to the chill air.

The remains of his back, anyway.

The skin is shredded and bleeding, staining the waist of his khaki trousers. When the fifth blow falls, Peeta doesn't so much as flinch. His body jerks forward, but that's the result of the blow and isn't a voluntary action. Before the blood wells up at his shoulder, Katniss is almost certain she sees a white flash of bone.

As the Head Peacekeeper lifts his arm to deliver another lash, Katniss darts forward, thrusting herself between Peeta and the whip. She throws her arms out, trying to protect him as much as possible. It's too late for the Peacekeeper to draw back the blow entirely. The tip of the whip snakes fire across her left cheek. Katniss swallows a pained cry and curls her body protectively around Peeta's, trying not to touch his savaged back.

"What's going on here?" Haymitch's voice booms across the square and Katniss curses him for not intervening sooner. Before Peeta got hurt. Before he was even tied to the post.

"Get out of there, girl!" a man who's definitely not Cray shouts, ignoring Haymitch.

"Look at what you've done now. She's got a photo shoot next week," Haymitch laments, his voice coming closer with each word.

A small gust of wind ruffles Peeta's damp hair and makes his entire body tremble. That minute movement draws a quiet moan from him. Katniss gently brushes his sweaty hair back from his temples, trying to offer whatever meager comfort she can while Peeta's still tied up like a criminal. Behind her, Haymitch and the new Head Peacekeeper continue yelling at each other, but at least he's not hurting Peeta any longer. Purnia joins in the debate, her calm voice a balm against the two men's angry voices.

"Next time I'll get the firing squad myself, Abernathy. Victor or no."

The instant it becomes clear that Peeta's punishment has ended, Katniss begins to fumble at the knots with numb fingers. The thought of Peeta suffering a moment longer brings back that ache deep in the pit of her stomach she hasn't felt since he was sick and dying in the cave. Haymitch is there with a knife, easily cutting through the ropes. Peeta slumps bonelessly against the post once his arms are no longer holding him upright. Katniss reaches out to catch him as he starts listing to the side, hyperaware of where she places her hands. She doesn't care about possibly getting his blood on her clothes, but she doesn't want to hurt him any further. With a few quick, careful movements, Katniss maneuvers herself in front of Peeta, allowing him to rest against her. His breath is warm and damp against her neck.

"Watch out, Sweetheart. We need to get him to your mother," Haymitch says, ducking down at her side. It's the soberest and alert she's ever seen him.

Katniss can only watch as Haymitch, Gale and Peeta's father lay him out on a flat board. The board's barely wide enough for Peeta's broad shoulders, but long enough to support his entire body. The tears that Katniss has been holding at bay begin to burn as she watches Peeta's left hand twitch helplessly on the ground. She starts to reach for him, but Gale is suddenly there, dumping a handful of snow into her palms.

"Put that on your face," he instructs, guiding her trembling hands into motion. "It doesn't look too bad, but it'll probably hurt for a while."

For the life of her, Katniss can't figure out why Gale's trying to console her when Peeta's the one who's just had his back laid open. The squirrel nailed to the post declares that Peeta's being punishment because he was caught poaching, but Peeta doesn't know how to hunt. He's too loud and awkward in the forest to catch anything. And that's even assuming Peeta knows where the weak spot in the fence is.

Peeta's older brothers have joined them and together they carefully lift the makeshift stretcher off the ground. Katniss scrambles after them, the handful of snow forgotten in her haste. She hurries to Peeta's side and grabs hold of his pant leg, needing to touch him, but not willing to hurt him. Katniss tries her best not to clutch at the material too tightly, refusing to give in fully to her rising panic. Peeta will be okay. Her mother will take care of him and he'll be okay. Katniss doesn't know what she'll do if he isn't.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss notices a familiar figure standing with one of the few remaining groups scattered around the square. Peeta's mother. For a brief moment, Katniss actually believes that she'll follow them, that she'll come to her son when he desperately needs her. But she doesn't. The witch lives down to every horrible thought Katniss has had since the first day she'd realized that it was his mother that left the bruises on Peeta's golden skin and not his overactive older brothers.

The baker's wife turns and walks away.

"Oh, Peeta," Katniss whimpers, sliding her hand forward far enough to allow her to lightly stroke her fingertips over a small unblemished patch of skin just above the waistband of his pants. Even in the chill air, Peeta's skin is blazing warm.

By the time they reach the edge of the square, only a few stragglers remain. Cray may have been a lecherous old bastard, but at least he could be counted on to ignore some of the more troublesome laws so long as his desires were kept sated. Sadly, there were always enough desperate girls in the Seam to meet his needs. The new Head Peacekeeper terrifies Katniss because he's obviously in Snow's pocket. It's no coincidence that Peeta was supposedly caught poaching the same day Cray was replaced. There are a lot of people in District Twelve who know that Peeta's father likes squirrel meat. It wouldn't be much of a challenge to plant the carcass and then accuse one of the Mellark men of poaching it. And Peeta, being as brave, stupid and loyal as ever, wouldn't have hesitated to put his own safety at risk to keep those he loves safe.

"You should go on ahead and tell your mother what's going on," Gale suggests once they reach the edges of the Victor's Village. "Give her at least a few minutes to gather supplies."

As much as Katniss doesn't want to leave Peeta, she knows that Gale's suggestion makes sense. It's been a very long time since anyone in District Twelve has been flogged, so her mother might not have any remedies readily on hand. Not that Katniss can even think of something that could erase the horrible damage done to Peeta's back.

After sliding her thumb across that bare patch of skin just above Peeta's waistband, Katniss sprints towards her house. It's the only house of the twelve that fill the Victor's Village to have its lights on that night. In the ever-darkening twilight, it looks like a cheery beacon on the edge of the wilderness. A place where Peeta can be safe and get better. Because he's not going to die. Katniss refuses to let Peeta succumb to his injuries like she knows so many others have in the past. She may not remember a time before Cray, but she knows the stories. Knows about all of the people who died from the floggings and other Capitol-approved punishments. Her mother had saved many others from death and Katniss is determined that she'll do so again.

"Mom!" Katniss shouts as she throws open the front door. "Mom, help!"

"Your face! Katniss, how did this happen?" her mother demands, hands darting up to tilt her face into the light.

"Peeta... They... He...New head keeper... Mom, you have to fix him," Katniss stammers, glancing back over her shoulder towards the empty front door.

Understanding blooms in her mother's eyes. In a matter of moments, her mother is directing Prim to clear off the table while she disappears into the pantry to gather supplies. Shuffling in the entryway draws Katniss' attention away from the frantic preparations going on in the kitchen. Her first instinct is to rush over, but she stops herself. The hallway is barely wide enough for the others to pass through without knocking their shoulders against the walls. They don't need her getting in the way and slowing them down.

Katniss backs deeper into the kitchen until she bumps into the counter on the far wall, her eyes never leaving Peeta's rumpled hair. Lowering her gaze beyond his shoulders is impossible. Katniss can tell by her mother's expression as she crosses over from the pantry that Peeta's injuries are as bad as she's feared. The look's gone in an instant, replaced by the stoic exterior that only appears when she's caring for patients.

"Put him on the table," her mother instructs as she hands Prim an armload of cloths and linen bandages. She hurries over to the stove and removes the kettle, pouring its heated contents into a large bowl that she fills with an equal amount of cold water. She rattles off instructions to the men gathered in the kitchen, giving each of them a task.

Katniss is left at loose ends, not sure what she can do to help. She looks around helplessly for a few moments before wandering over to the chair closest to Peeta's face. She scoots the chair closer, her fingers reaching out to brush away the hair that's matted against Peeta's forehead with perspiration. Even deeply unconscious, Peeta's features are creased in agony. She leans in, pressing her lips against his temple briefly before resting her forehead against that same spot. After so much time out in the freezing air, his skin is still almost painfully warm. Katniss closes her eyes and prays that Peeta will remain unconscious until her mother finishes.

"I'm so sorry," she murmurs against his damp cheek. Katniss kisses the corner of his mouth, her right hand gently cupping his jaw. She can't believe that at this time yesterday she was announcing her love for Peeta, getting married and were happy and now her husband is in agony.

Taking several deep breaths, Katniss straightens. She keeps her hands on Peeta, the fingers cupping his jaw sliding down to stroke his neck. It's several long seconds before Katniss can convince herself to look down at Peeta's mangled back. Her mother and Prim are carefully cleaning the blood, taking care to salvage as much of the damaged skin as possible. It's a sickening sight and Katniss has to look away quickly as her stomach begins to swirl with nausea. Her eyes immediately find those of Peeta's eldest brother, his grief and shock clearly visible. Katniss can't recall his name right then, but she remembers the way he used to play wrestle with Peeta in the schoolyard when they were younger.

"How did Peeta...? Why was he...?" The words continue to stick in her throat. His injuries may be vastly different, but Katniss can't help but feel just as helpless now as he did in the cave.

Peeta's father saves her the attempt. "The new Head came storming into the bakery claiming someone had seen us hiding squirrels in the yard. Sure enough, he went straight to the spot where I hide 'em from the missus. He didn't even hesitate. Then Peeta announced that the squirrel was his before Thread could even make an accusation. I don't know if he hoped for some type of leniency because he's a Victor, but Thread certainly didn't care... I almost think he took greater pleasure because of it."

"It would have happened some other way," Katniss breathes out, not sure if the others can hear her, but needing to voice it anyway. "Snow wanted it to happen, so it did."

"You can't know that for sure," Haymitch tries to insist. There isn't much conviction in his voice.

Katniss squeezes her eyes even tighter, forcing tears out of the corners to drip down onto the tabletop. "Yes, I can. We started something when we went to eat the berries. Snow doesn't like it."

The conversation carries on without her, Haymitch and Gale arguing loudly with each other. Katniss knows what they're fighting about. More than ever, Katniss wishes that she could run far away from District Twelve, from the Capitol and from Snow. Somewhere that she and Peeta can find some sort of peace.

Katniss startles from her thoughts when she feels a small hand on her shoulder. Prim is standing there, concern shining brightly in her eyes. Her little sister is in firm control of her emotions, though. Prim's voice is steady and calm as she instructs Katniss to turn her head slightly to the side, exposing her throbbing cheek for inspection.

"Hold still," Prim orders quietly as she begins to dab at her cheek with a wet cloth. Watching her sister out of the corner of her eye, Katniss finds it hard to believe that this is the same little girl she left behind last year when she went to the Capitol.

Katniss nods her thanks as Prim begins to wipe her hands on the damp cloth, reaching out to squeeze her sister's arm briefly. Before walking away, Prim squeezes her hand in return.

After a few minutes, Katniss feels Peeta beginning to stir. Voice caught in her throat, her hand automatically moves through his hair, eyes trained on his face. Peeta's eyes begin to dart about behind his eyelids and his torn, swollen lips tighten in a grimace. When his pale lashes start to flutter, Katniss ducks her head so that she can catch his eyes. So that she can see for herself how he is. Peeta can spin intricate webs with his words, but those lies never completely reach his eyes.

Peeta gasps out a quiet scream, his entire body going rigid. His fingers are scrabbling at the edge of the table, so Katniss slips her right hand between his hand and the table, allowing him to clutch at her. His grip squeezes her fingers together painfully, but Katniss doesn't care. It's a small hurt compared to what Peeta's suffering.

When Peeta finally blinks his eyes open, Katniss feels the breath stolen from her lungs. His eyes are only open a tiny sliver, but the amount of pain swimming in those blue depths is almost like a physical blow. Peeta's lips mouth her name, but the only sound he manages is a pained whimper. Then his eyes squeeze shut again and his hand tightens impossibly further around her fingers.

"You're going to be okay," Katniss whispers against his forehead. She nearly sobs when Peeta draws their joined hands to mouth and presses her fingertips to his lips. His lips are trembling, his breath puffing damply against her skin. "I won't lose you. I can't."

Peeta's next scream stops her breath for a moment. She casts an accusing glare at her mother while gently shushing Peeta and stroking his hair.

"Mother, please, he needs medicine," Katniss pleads in between pressing kisses to Peeta's forehead. "You're torturing him."

"The medicine will only cause more harm than good until the bleeding stops," her mother attempts to soothe as she gently blots down a flap of skin, eyes never straying from Peeta's back. "They could very well cause him to bleed more."

Peeta tries to swallow his next cry, but fails utterly. It's almost a blessing that he seems to pass out immediately after. She snuffles loudly as Peeta's features go lax, scrubbing at her eyes with the heel of her left hand. Her right is still trapped within Peeta's, but she's in no rush to free it.

As she glances around the room, Katniss realizes that there are less people in her kitchen. Gale and Haymitch are both gone off into some other part of the house. Peeta's brothers and father are still huddled in the kitchen, closer to the back door than the table, but still there. Still with Peeta even though his mother's abandoned him. Katniss can't imagine ever abandoning him. Every gentle spasm of his fingers around hers tethers him to her even more.

The knock at the front door startles her and everyone else in the kitchen. Katniss hadn't heard much of the exchange between Haymitch and Thread, so she really doesn't know the details of Peeta's release. Her heart begins to beat faster at the possibility that Thread has come to take Peeta away to suffer even more. Glancing around the kitchen, she can see similar looks of worry on everyone else's faces.

"Mom?" Prim asks nervously, glancing over from the stove where she's mixing together an herb soak for Peeta's back.

Katniss feels equally worried, but doesn't voice it. Instead she brings Peeta's hand to her lips and gently kisses his knuckles. A shuffling on the far side of the kitchen catches her attention. Peeta's eldest brother has positioned himself between the door and Peeta. A moment later the other two Mellark men have followed suit, creating a protective barrier against whatever was coming.

The knock doesn't come a second time. Instead the door opens and a few quiet murmurs drift from the front of the house back to the kitchen. Katniss remains tense, staring towards the arched doorway that leads out into the hallway. When the door closes without any shouts or scuffling, Katniss begins to relax. For a brief moment she permits herself to consider the possibility that Peeta's mother has finally arrived.

Even after allowing herself that brief moment of hope for Peeta's sake, Katniss isn't really surprised that it isn't Mrs. Mellark who enters the kitchen. It's Gale and Haymitch.

"The mayor's daughter brought this," Gale says, holding out a vial filled with a pale yellow liquid.

"What is it?" Katniss asks as Gale hands the liquid to her mother.

"Morphing," her mother answers, holding the vial up carefully, examining the contents. "It's from the Capitol and will help with the pain without the risk of bleeding."

Katniss' entire body slumps with relief. She wants to run after Madge and thank her for bringing the medicine. Instead she presses another kiss to Peeta's knuckles and smoothed her fingers through his hair. As she watches his face, she can see the instant her mother gives him the medicine. The tension that's been gripping his features finally slackens and the stiff lines of his shoulders relax. His hand, though, remains firm around hers.

"The weather's getting worse," Gale announces into the ensuing silence. "Everyone should settle in for the night. No one should go out it that."

Katniss offers her too large bedroom to Peeta's father and brothers, knowing by their expressions that they won't leave until they're certain that Peeta will recover. Prim follows soon after, ordered to bed by their mother and Haymitch and Gale take the couches in the lounge. The kitchen is hauntingly quiet afterwards, only the sound of her mother cleaning up her healing supplies filling the room.

"You should get some sleep, too," her mother suggests as she empties the bowl of pinkish water in the sink. "Take my bed. I'll sit up with Peeta."

Katniss is shaking her head even as her mother makes the suggestion. "No. I want to stay with him. I need to stay."

"Katniss..." The protest dies on her lips.

"I need to stay with my husband," she whispers so no one else can hear her, not wanting to risk the Mellark's hearing her after all Peeta should be with her when they find out.

"I'm happy you found each other," her mother whispers before she disappears from the kitchen. She reappears a moment later with the heavy quilt from the sitting room. "You should try to rest," her mother murmurs as she drapes the quilt over Katniss' shoulders. The blanket is long enough that she can also cover Peeta's lower body. Once she's happy with the arrangement, her mother kisses the top of her head then leaves the kitchen a second time.


End file.
